


behind close doors

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Tumblr: hansencesthalloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: If the world could see Australia’s best Jaeger team now.Or, the Hansens aren't so good with scary movies.





	behind close doors

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to tumblr for hansencest halloween from '15, inspired by [waccawheels' fanart](http://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/131994860916/waccawheels-hansencest-halloween-day-two).

 

Max’s whimpers from the cocoon he’s made out of Chuck’s arms and the blankets reminds Herc what a ridiculous idea this is. Herc is not one for fear but horror films are something else altogether. Why anyone wants to be scared voluntarily is beyond him.

But here he is, here _they_ are, sitting in their quarters with the lights turned off, the eerie glow from the television setting the mood. Herc doesn’t have a clue as to what movie is playing. It is also a much nicer way of putting that he has no idea which awful choice Striker’s lead tech has goaded Chuck to watch out of his own volition (once more).

This repeat occurrence really has to stop.

Especially when the kid himself is just as bad with this genre as his old man is.

“…You can’t tell anyone.”

Herc wants to roll his eyes when Chuck grumbles at him from where he is clutching at the blankets with a white knuckled grip. But he isn’t faring all that better when he involuntarily closes his hand around Chuck’s waist a little tighter just as the house goes dark around the protagonists.

If the world could see Australia’s best Jaeger team now.

“Only if you find another excuse to cuddle next time.”

Chuck shoots him a glare but there’s not much behind it with how he is shoving his shoulder closer, making more room in his dad’s arms for himself. “This is not _cuddling_ , old man.”

“I might even believe you if your–”

They both jump in their seats when the murderer emerges from behind the protagonists.

“No one has to know.” Chuck says, and Herc has never heard a better idea. He ducks his head down, missing the worst of the grisly murder, and presses a kiss to the crown of Chuck’s head. “Agreed.”

 


End file.
